The present invention refers to a dispensing appliance for at least two components, in particular a compact hand-held appliance, comprising a respective pump assembly for each component, each of the pumps being connected to a detachable container which holds one of the components, and the outlets of the pumps ending in a common outlet. Such an appliance is known from PCT/GB92/00813 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,333), which refers primarily to the storage container while the design of the pump assembly is being described quite summarily. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,306 discloses a method and device for storing, mixing and dispensing of at least two fluid substances, wherein the device is assembled in a sort of frame with relatively complicated pieces and spring means, and the containers are disposable.